Will to Love
by Iceberg3k
Summary: On the eve of the final battle, Fina reflects on her relationship with the enigmatic air pirate, Vyse. Songfic to "Will to Love" by Dreams Come True


Will to Love  
  
Mark Berger  
  
Introduction by the author: "Will to Love" is from an incredible album  
called "Sing or Die," and Skies of Arcadia is the first epic RPG for the   
Sega Dreamcast game console (I specify "epic" because there have been a   
whole lot of piddly little 20-hour dungeon crawlers).  
  
SPOILER WARNING: The events in this fanfic start very close to the end of Skies of Arcadia.  
  
-----  
  
There's nothing I really want, Nothing else that I need  
If you're standing by my side  
  
"Vyse... I'm scared." Fina was staring at the ruins that had once been  
the Crescent Island base. Just minutes ago, the Valuan Armada had   
reduced it to rubble and nearly killed them. Fina was standing at the   
base of Crescent Isle's ruined flagpole, crying softly. Everything   
they had worked so hard for was just gone. Vyse put his arm around Fina,  
and suddenly the devastation of her world seemed to fade away.  
  
The dream I had yesterday, The world is gone, the end of time  
If you're here, I won't be afraid  
  
Fina watched the Blue Rogues work together to clear the debris of Crescent  
Isle, before starting to rebuild their world again. Just because the  
Valuans had wrecked the place, didn't mean that they were going to stay   
beaten. Watching the Blue Rogues laughing as they worked together, she realized that Ramirez was wrong about the Arcadians. They deserved to live just as much as the Silvites did.  
  
From a hole in the sky, Fiery tongue, the tip is dry  
Trembling flowers fear for their lives, taken easily  
  
Ramirez triggered the Rains of Destruction from the Yellow Moon, and  
laughed as the falling moon stones destroyed the entire Valuan Empire.  
His horrible laughter echoed in Fina's ears... a twisted parody of what  
it had once been. Now Fina knew what she had been refusing to acknowledge.  
The Ramirez she had known was dead, and the stranger that stood in his place  
was one Fina didn't want to know.  
  
In the morning I could see the fields, and they were burning  
Sea will rise against the careless men, and it was weeping  
  
In the aftermath of the Rains of Destruction, Upper City and Lower City   
residents for the first time stood face to face with each other... and   
despite every prediction Ramirez possibly could have made, they turned to   
each other, and began to work together to rebuild their shattered world.   
  
There's nothing I really need, I won't be afraid of anything  
I'm gonna hold you tight, in my arms, I'll sing for you  
  
Fina laid in Vyse's arms, the two holding together. Vyse was about to make  
history... The young Captain was about to take on the entire Valuan fleet!   
How could he not be nervous? Despite this, his breath was slow and even   
against her cheek.  
  
I'm wondering where we're going to? And wondering how far we'll go,  
Will the sky still be blue?  
  
Fina remembered their triumphant return from Yafutoma, the first time she  
had seen the thriving town on Crescent Isle. The island town was built   
from nothing, and the dedicated, but slightly mad Blue Rogues would  
rebuild it from nothing, she was sure. No matter how many times it  
was devastated by Ramirez, or anybody else, life would go on.  
  
There is a hole within our hearts, mended but then the bandage falls,  
And goes crashing down, crashing down, for everyone to tear  
  
Everywhere in the world, Fina had seen the same thing: when people fell  
into disaster, their neighbors pitched in to help restore their world to  
life. She knew that Ramirez was wrong. Yes, people had an incredible  
talent for destruction, but they could band together and build something   
truly greater than an individual person.  
  
And then tomorrow, I will sow the seeds, Hope is calling  
In the forest I can hear the rain, tears are falling  
  
"In dire need!" shouted Vyse...  
"We call forth!" continued Aika...  
"The power!" cried Prince Enrique...  
"Of the Ancients!" finished Fina.  
  
"TO BATTLE OUR FOE!" The four together called down the power of the Silver Moon together to send the mad Ramirez to his grave. Their battle had been long and hard, and it had been so many hours since it started that the morning sun was peeking up over the horizon. Mid Ocean was ablaze with the smoldering corpses of ships fallen on islands, wrecked and beyond recovery. Finally, though, her one-time friend had been defeated.  
  
There's nothing I really need, I won't be afraid of anything,  
I'm gonna hold you tight, in my arms, I'll sing for you...  
  
Fina gazed deeply into Vyse's eyes, searching for that indescribable  
feeling that she had often seen in Enrique's when he spoke of Moegi...  
and finding it. She smiled, blushing, and closed her eyes, happy now  
that she knew where she belonged: with Vyse, and the Blue Rogues.  
  
I pray the will to love is blooming deep in our hearts  
Unhurt by chaos and screaming, I pray our will to love  
will always be here.  
  
Vyse gazed deeply into Fina's eyes, wondering, hoping that the young Silvite could love and respect him, a scruffy air pirate from the wrong side of Arcadia... and found the answer to be "yes."  
  
Even if I lost everything, it's only my heart that I can bring  
I'm gonna hold you tight, in my arms, I will sing for you...  
  
The two young lovers came together in an embrace. Their lips met, and their two worlds became one.  
  
THE BEGINNING  



End file.
